Harry's Graduation
by KstarGleek
Summary: What i would think Harry's graduation from Hogwarts would look like.


Harry's Graduation

There no cloud in the sky as the sun shined down on Hogwarts as Harry looked at the castle grounds from the dorm window the sun was just over the horizon. It was early seven-thirty the reason for this is because they had to leave on the train at eleven so the ceremony started at nine o'clock. He could not believe he had made all the way to the day of his graduation, it only seemed like yesterday that he entered the castle for the first time. He walked away from the window with a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he checked to make sure he had everything and adding the last couple of things in his trunk. Leaving his trunk there as it would be put on the train by the elves later, he looked over to his dorm mates they all looked to be ready for the day ahead.

"Are you guys read, should we head down together" Asked Harry.

There were noises of acknowledgement from everyone as they all god ready to leave. They walked out of the dorm and down the stairs for the last time. They met the girls on the way down, Parvati was a little quiet she had left the gossiping and giggling self in her youth, she had been since the death of her friend Lavender Brown to Fenrir Greyback. Everyone had been more mature since the war.

There was clinking of plates and cutlery and the chattering of people as they entered the great hall for breakfast. Harry waved at Luna Lovegood as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. After they had finished their breakfast they walked out of the Great Hall out onto the grounds. Just past the green houses there was chairs set up and a podium. Their loved ones were already waiting for the ceremony to start they sat at their allocated seat in alphabetical order. The ceremony started with a speech from Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for the graduation. It is a great moment to be up here and see all the smiling faces as they move on to the rest of their lives. I cannot be prouder of the work these have done to get here. As much happiness as there is today there is also sadness as there are some faces missing today we need to give thoughts to those who should have graduated but can't, I would like for everyone to stand for one minute and think about the lives lost in Voldemort's last reign."

Everyone stood in silence for one minute thinking about the lives lost.

"Today I would like to unveil a plaque to commerate all the students past and present who were lost in the last two wizarding wars. Now I would like to have our current Head Boy to do a speech. Give a hand to Harry Potter

"As I look at you all today, I think back to the first where we were all scared little first years, just about to embark on the on a new journey one that would change make us grow. Although we did not know that back then this would be one of the greatest adventures yet, Although Hogwarts is nothing but a time in our lives we will look back in a few years' time and forgot most of time at Hogwarts because we move get jobs and live our life. Now we are about to embark on the next great journey. As I look back to the last seven or eight years I wonder how we did it. I mean something major happened every year whether it was different defence professors every year to escaped criminals I think we did well.

The one piece of advice I can give you is to take the lessons you learned at Hogwarts and use them when needed. Life is short use the life you are gifted with to the fullest and live like there is no tomorrow because you do not know what is around the corner, although do think about tomorrow and don't do things that will have a bad of an effect in the future. The only life that is wasted is one that has regrets, because we only regret the things we didn't do but had the chance. Happily ever after does not exist but we can make choices that will make us happy. I would just like to congratulate everyone on completing their Hogwarts education."

After Harry, had stepped down from the podium it was time for the presentation of the completion certificate which were just formal certificate to hang up on the wall. They would get their results by owl in a few weeks, they would also get another copy of their completion certificate which would have their results on them. They went up one by one to get there results finally it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called out.

Harry walked up the stairs to the podium and collected the certificate thanked Professor McGonagall and walked off the podium and sat in his seat watching as Ron got his certificate. After everyone had gotten their certificates it was time for Hermione speech which was pretty much the same as Harry's. When the ceremony had finished, Harry walked with Ginny and Ron to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley as Bill and F could not be there because of work. Harry hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley

"congratulations you all we are so proud of you all" said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you mum" Ginny and Ron replied together.

"Yes thank you Mrs Weasley" Said Harry.

"Harry what do I keep telling you call Arthur and I by our first names".

"Ok" said Harry.

Hermione joined them not ling after that. Then it was time to say good bye to the parents and hop on the Hogwarts express for the very last. As the train pulled out of the station Harry could not help but hope that the rest of his life would be good.


End file.
